


Adventures in Baking

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Soulmates, baking cookies, or biscuits, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: James and Rose are finishing up their baking for the holiday season, and only waiting on the final tray to bake.  Whatever shall they do with all that time?Shag, obviously.Another one-shot deleted scene set in my Written on Your Heart soulmates AU, far in the future. Not necessary to read that for understanding.





	Adventures in Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word of the day - holiday baking. (Okay, two words.)

As James slid the last biscuit tray into the oven, Rose hopped up on the table and surveyed their handiwork.  Every counter in their admittedly small kitchen was covered in trays of cooling biscuits waiting to be decorated.

Setting the timer, he walked over to Rose to stand between her knees and rest his hands on her waist.

“So, we’ve got twenty minutes,” she said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “What should we do?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her.  She accepted, welcoming his tongue into her mouth, content to just kiss him.

His tongue moved purposely in her mouth, and the way he rubbed at her hips suggested he wasn’t.

“We can’t,” she muttered between kisses.  “We shouldn’t leave the kitchen with the oven on.”

“Okay,” he agreed, bringing one hand down to slide up her bare thigh below her nightgown.

“James!”  She gasped, laughing when his fingertips grazed the crotch of her knickers.

“D’ya want me to stop?”  He moved on to kissing her neck, keeping his touch against her light.

“It’s not sanitary,” she fretted even as she angled her head to give him better access.

“The only thing on this table to eat is you,” James told her, working on marking her neck.

She groaned, but not in pleasure.  “That was awful.”

“If you want me to stop, tell me and I will,” he offered, fingers pressing firmer against her knickers, which were growing damp despite her arguments.

“What exactly do you want?”  She blushed, hands rubbing at his arms and shoulders.  Since their interlude in the sitting room a few weeks before, they’d been getting braver.  He angled his hips into her thigh in response, letting her feel him growing hard.

Biting her lip, Rose glanced around the kitchen before looking back at him.  He’d brought his head up and was watching her think.

“Rose, love, don’t let me pressure you into something you don’t want,” he told her gently, seeing the indecision in her eyes.

The love reflecting back at her made up her mind, and she nodded shyly.  “Okay.”

“Yeah?”  His face lit up, and she smiled back.

“Yeah.”

“Here, hop down,” he said eagerly, stepping back to give her room and patting her thigh.

When she did so, he had her get rid of her knickers as he grabbed a towel, setting it at the edge of the table.  He helped her hop up onto it, making sure the table was covered before stepping back between her thighs.  Wiggling on the table, she moved the hem of her nightgown over her hips.

She expected him to skip the foreplay but instead he knelt in front of her, leaving his mouth at the perfect height.  His tongue darted out and she gasped, fingers diving into his hair to hold him close.

“All right?”

“Please, baby,” she begged and he began lapping at her, letting her sighs and moans guide him.  He liked to think his meager skills were improving, and it wasn’t too long before she was crying out, fingers tightening in his hair as she tensed.

He eased her down, waiting until she relaxed her grip.  Getting the message, he lowered his sleep pants and boxers in one move; they sank right down his lean hips and legs to puddle at his feet.

“Ready?”  He asked, widening his stance as he brought his fingers back to her.

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly, closing her eyes as he pushed first one finger inside her, then another.  He pumped them inside several times, encouraging her to relax further as he gathered enough moisture to slick himself up.

“Now, James,” she finally ordered, shifting her thighs wider for him.

He slowly guided himself inside, groaning at the feel of her warm and wet around him, pleased as she gave a little gasp.  Moving carefully, he pushed in all the way before stopping to let them both adjust.

After a few moments Rose leaned back, bracing herself against the table with one hand as she brought the other down to her clit.

Taking that as the sign it was he began to move slowly, smooth, deep thrusts as he relished the moment.  Every movement brushed her knuckles against him, and it wasn’t long before he was speeding up, mindful of the timer counting down behind him.

When Rose began to moan and clench around him his hips snapped against hers, and he dimly noted the table was rocking with the force of his movements.  As Rose relaxed coming down from her high, she blinked her eyes open to stare into his.

“Hi,” she giggled, wiping her hand on his t-shirt before resting it over his heart.

“Hi,” he grunted back, trying to make the pleasure last while desperate for his own release.

“They’ll be done in about two minutes,” she noted, checking the timer.  “You should probably finish.”

“Trying,” he managed, eyes slipping closed as he thrust sloppily against her.

“Come on, baby, let go,” she encouraged, snaking one hand down to fondle him.  “I wanna feel you come.  This is so hot, doing this here in the kitchen.  I love the way you feel inside me.” 

The dirty talk made her blush like a schoolgirl, but it certainly helped.  He started whining, hips moving desperately as he fought for relief, head hung low as he strained against her.

Finally he broke, coming with a great shout of her name just as the timer went off.

Panting harshly into her neck, all he could think about was how wonderful she felt around him.

“James, the biscuits’ll burn,” she murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck.  He pulled free with a groan, turning blindly to the oven.  “You should probably pull up your pants, first,” she added with a giggle.

Fumbling the material back around his hips, he rescued the biscuits and set them on the stovetop, inspecting them carefully before declaring, “They’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Rose laughed, and he turned back to see she hadn’t moved.

He froze at the sight, unable to believe the gorgeous woman in front of him was the person he’d get to spend the rest of his life with. 

Despite her initial hesitation her orgasms had made her shameless, completely unconcerned that she was sitting on a towel on the tabletop, bare from the waist down.  Her knees were still spread, and he could see her pink and glistening as their combined juices leaked out.  She was like a drug to him, and he already yearned to be buried inside her again.

Making up his mind he turned back to the counter, grabbing the piping bag full of icing they had ready.

“James, they’re still too warm, we have to let them cool,” she reminded him, finally hopping down and straightening her nightgown.

“Oh, I’ve got a better idea,” he told her, bringing the bag over.  Without warning he moved the straps she’d just fixed, letting the material fall to the floor and leaving her naked in the middle of the kitchen.

“James,” she gasped as he piped a generous dollop around one nipple and stooped to lick it off, sucking her breast into her mouth.  “That was for the biscuits,” she groaned, holding his head to her.

“We’ll make more,” he shrugged, repeating the action with her other nipple.

“Oh, all right,” Rose sighed dramatically.  “Take me to bed.”

“With pleasure,” he grinned, handing her the icing before sweeping her up into his arms.  He did a final check to make sure the oven was off before carrying his prize to the bedroom.

They later agreed the icing tasted much better from each other’s bodies rather than the biscuits.


End file.
